1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new control device, such as a control device for a water heater, and to a new method of making such a control device.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a control device comprising a housing means, an electromagnetic means carried by the housing means, a movable valve means carried by the housing means and normally being disposed in a first operating position thereof and being adapted to be held in a second operating position thereof by the electromagnetic means as long as the electromagnetic means remains energized, electrical switch means carried by the housing means and being operatively interconnected to the electromagnetic means so that the electromagnetic means is adapted to be energized when the switch means is in a first operating condition thereof and is prevented from being energized when the switch means is in a second operating condition thereof, and a shaft means carried by the housing means and being adapted to be axially moved from a first axial position thereof to a second axial position thereof so as to engage the valve means and move the valve means from the first operating position thereof to the second operating position thereof, the shaft means having actuator means operatively interconnected to the switch means and being rotatably movable from a first rotatable position thereof to a second rotatable position thereof to cause the switch means to be in the first operating condition thereof, the switch means being a normally open switch means. For example, see the U.S. patent to Schultz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,029.